Finding you again
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Genki and Natusme are twins who were separated, until their kids found eachother.  For yougotburned's contest


**For yougotburned's contest!**

**Okay so we thought about this for a good amount of time. We had different aspects, different characters, emotions that could be played, promises we could break, and fluff that could rot teeth quicker than Sticky Beard could rot his own. We thought of multiple things we could do, such as a Morgan/Harvey fic, but alas, we have a story of one shots dedicated to them. Wally and Kuki IS our forte, but then again, we have a collection of one shots of them, in addition a Rachel and Nigel collaboration. Then we thought of Patton and Fanny, we've really only done one one shot of them and it was M. But then we thought of our little KND family we created, and it dawned on us. We mentioned how our mother, Natsume, is the twin sister of Genki Sanban, but we've mentioned how they know, but never how they reunited after being separated, so this is their story.**

**Natsume POV**

"Have a good day." I said, as I dropped off my daughters and son, Marjorie, Athena, Sophia, and Ruburd.

"Love ya mommy!" The girls chorused, as they hugged me goodbye.

"See ya mom." Buddy said giving me a quick hug.

I sighed, I didn't want my kids to go off to school. I guess you can say I'm over protective of my children, what mother wouldn't be? I couldn't help but see my sister, Genki, when I looked at my daughters. They looked exactly like her, except for her eyes. They had their fathers eyes. But Ruburd, Ruburd had Genki's eyes, he had mine. The eyes of deep, dark onyx that could change to a fiery blaze when angered, I noticed the same thing in my daughters too.

There was a point in time where all communication was severed between me and Genki. There was an earthquake that left severe damage, causing phone lines to be torn. The city where I lived was greatly hit, resulting in only about 1/3 of the population surviving, I tried calling my sister, but all I got was a message saying that the number was no longer in service.

I decided to come to the states. I remembered Genki telling me she lived in Virginia somewhere, and that's where I met Ben.

Great, I tried to think of Ben as little as possible. He didn't want kids and left when I told him I was pregnant, which was when I exes my first trimester. Ever since they were born, I tried not to think of Ben. Sure I had John by my side through the last six months of my pregnancy. John was so good for me. We dated after the night Ben left me, and we got married after they were born and John took my name so that there wouldn't be any questions.

Katie and Nancy, my mother-in-laws, were so helpful too. Glad that they got four grandchildren right away. They adored all four of them. Now I'm going off topic here a bit.

So there I stood, waving good by to my kids as the walked through the gate that went into a playground.

I saw many different children playing.

There were three boys, a blonde, brown, and bald head kid playing tag. The blonde was smirking as he tried, and successfully, to run away from the brown haired boy.

There were four girls playing on the swings. One of them, caught my eye.

A girl, the same age as my children, swinging on one of the swings wearing a white dress with purple trimmings, her raven hair in two pigtails held together with purple ribbons. Her eyes, a bright amethyst color. She looked like Genki, only what looked like my care-free personality that my sister did NOT acquire, a well a my mothers eyes.

No, this was not my sister! I couldn't let my self think about that. It was very much possible that she had moved. Her life always revolved around work. I'd be surprised if she had gotten married and had a kid or two, she always wanted to daughters when we were younger. Wanting to name them Kuki and Mushi. I personally loved the name Kuki, but not Mushi. The name in English meaning insect, I don't k ow about yo,u, but I would never name my kid insect.

But that was when we were younger.

**-Break-**

I parked in front of the school, it was time to pick up my kids.

As soon as a I walked into the gate, I was bombarded by my kids.

"Hi mom!" they chorused, hugging me.

"Hey guys, how was school?" I asked them as I led them to the car.

"It was really cool!" Athena stated..at least I think it was Athena.

"We made a new friend!" Marjorie said excitingly. I knew it was Margie since she sat as far away from Ruby as possible. They have a bit of a rivalry...hence why I made their middle names Artemis and Apollo.

"Oh yea?" I asked as I started to drive. "What's her name?" I asked them.

"Kuki Sanban." Sophie said, I knew it was Sophie since she had her hair up in a ponytail.

Thank god I was at a red light or the car behind me would of crashed. Sanban was the name of Genki's boyfriend, not to mention Genki wanted to name her daughter Kuki.

Athena spoke, "Yea, she has a sister Beckah's age." Beckah was my and John's daughter.

"Cool, what's her name?" I asked them as the light changed to red.

"Mushi." Ruby stated.

My eyes grew wide, Kuki and Mushi Sanban...it was too good to be true...

"And! We talked to her mom and Kuki's birthday is coming soon and she invited us to her party." Margie said.

"She asked us to give her your number and we did so you two can talk, is thy okay?" Sophie said, sounding a bit worried at the end.

I quickly shook my head at another red light, "Yea sweetie, that's fine." I said to them, pulling into the driveway and looking at them in the rearview mirror.

**-break-**

After dinner, I was sitting in the living room, watching Rainbow Monkeys with my girls. Buddy was sitting on the floor playing with his action figures, rolling his eyes as the girls danced to the Rainbow Monkey Theme Song.

Just then my phone went off and a number I didn't recognized was on the screen. 'it's probably Mrs. Sanban.' I thought, I didn't dare think of Genki. Sure Sanban was not a common name, but still...

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Utsukushii." Came a voice that sounded much like my sisters replied.

"Yes, you must be Mrs. Sanban." I said, trying to not let my voice crack.

"Please, call me Genki." she said.

"Then call me Natsume." I said, I heard her take an intake of breath.

"Hello?" I asked after a minute of her not responding.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I had a sister named Natsume, Utsukushii is my maiden name." Genki said, I was now convinced that this was my sister.

"Genki..." I said carefully, "The prank on Oshougatsu" I said, referring to the last time we were home together, we played a prank during Oshougatsu.

Genki responded, her voice cracking, "We hid the nori from mom and dad." she said.

"They were furious since we had company coming." I finished.

"Oh my god." I heard her say, "Nat, I've missed you so much." She said. "I tried getting in touch with you, but my phone was stolen the day before. I tried to get in touch but all the phone lines were down..." she went on.

"Who would of thunk that our kids would find each other?" I said, filling in the silence.

"I wouldn't." she said.

"I'm surprised you got married." I said, "You were always so untuned with your work and all." I said.

"Yea...well a couple of years after the earthquake Kani proposed an then we had Kuki and Mushi." she said, "So what about you, do you have any other kids?" she asked.

"Yea, a daughter, Beckah, she's Mushi's age." I said.

"We have to meet up, catch up and all." she said.

"We must, do you want to get coffee tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I would like that." Genki responded, "I'm sorry Nat, I have to go, Kuki and Mushi are fighting again." she said , chuckling.

"Okay, they sound like Margie an Ruby." I said, "Always fighting."

Genki chuckled, "Yea, well, they are always fighting over this Rainbow Monkeys." she said.

I laughed, "They sound like us, all we did most of our childhood was play with the Rainbow Monkeys.

"Well, love you Sis." She said.

"Love you too." and with that we hung up.

I looked around at my family, and smiled. Everything was going to change.

**Okay! hope you liked it! Review! Please! **


End file.
